


坤廷 | 你愿意与我携手同行吗？

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 乾坤正道 - Freeform, 坤廷
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	坤廷 | 你愿意与我携手同行吗？

*主兔视角

 

我是朱正廷，今天我的恋人在舞台上对我单膝下跪了。

/

由于是巡演的最终场，所以我们讨论了很多方案，为的就是给喜欢我们的粉丝一个惊喜，也希望不要因为是最后而感到伤心。后来选择了cosplay，原本我不是要扮你们所看到的玛丽莲梦露，但就在各种方面协调下，我还是突破自我。之后想想其实也挺好的，带给粉丝不一样的新鲜感也不错，而且为艺术献身我很乐意。

/

在后台化妆时，我突然想起自己曾经在访问中被问到，如果一觉醒来变成女生怎麽办？我说我想画个女妆，因为也没试过。还记得当时我的恋人看见这段採访，他跟我说，他觉得一定很美。  
没想到如今我没变成女生，却尝试了女妆。女生的妆容不比男生，还要麻烦了许多，之前曾经想过画女妆，没有为了什麽，就只是想体验看看珍珠糖来见我前都花了多少心思。

当造型师姐姐帮我接上假睫毛后，我睁开眼睛的瞬间，还真的被自己惊艳到了。等到全部完妆大概花了比平常还要多两倍的时间吧。我换上衣服，还真不习惯，虽然穿了件裤子，但还是有种凉凉的感觉，上半身又是无袖，配上我手臂肌肉，让我真觉得自己是个金刚芭比。  
我坐在那裡让姐姐帮我戴假髮，在戴的过程我已经感受到闷热感，但看着自己身上的衣服和脸上的妆，我告诉自己，都做到这样了当然不能放弃！

/

全部结束后，我坐在椅子上拿着手机发微博，这是第一次也是最后一次，我可不想扮女装了啊！太辛苦了真的，我的珍珠糖们原来都这麽辛苦的吗...  
正当我脑中上演着不知名的戏码，小鬼走了过来，「你脚也合起来点啊正廷，你现在穿的可是裙子啊。」说完，旁边的Justin也转头过来说，「对啊！你学学我吧！」这小孩今天扮了春丽，穿了一身旗袍，我都想跟他说，要我是你，我也不会大开啊，主要是这裙子宽嘛，不能怪我啊，不然旁边那个白雪丞丞老提着裙子合适吗？

/

上台前，我们为了配合角色设定，所以决定我们三个女装的，各自搭配一位属于自己的男主角。范丞丞理所当然的配了扮演王子的王子异；Justin则是和跟他同一个色系的犬夜叉-林彦俊站一起；至于我还需要选吗？我和我的K怪客挽着手站在正中间。  
这位怪客在后台看见他的恋人变成梦露时，我看见他嘴角露出了微笑，如果是平时的装扮还好，但配上那个装扮又那样笑，我总觉得有点可怕。可当他向我走来，在我耳边说，「你真性感，我的梦露。」我的心跳没出息的漏了一拍。

/

其实我有点害怕以这个装扮出现在粉丝前面，但幸好我挽着的是他的手，这让我可以掩饰住内心的紧张，用更有自信的表情，融入这个角色裡。

我们俩和其他人不同，范丞丞和Justin在走下楼梯就脱离了配对，只有我和我的怪客是一起走下台的，那短短的几秒让我以为大家都是为了那什麽的典礼而来的，而我们就是主角。

/

自我介绍的时候，我彻底被那位K怪客弄得慌乱，我一度觉得他并没有听清楚题目。然而当他走过来的时候我竟下意识想牵他的手，幸好我们反应够快，马上变得像刚出场那样，挽着手。然而他介绍完我似乎忘了自己，还是被主持人cue了才说自己是"K"。其实那瞬间，我差点以为我们要在那当下公开了。  
后来他走回去位置上，我被他的举动弄得有些懵，只能对着麦克风笑，掩饰我的惊慌，所以当范丞丞说话时，我也没听清，只听到什麽凑一对。

到我介绍自己，我大致说了下为什麽会穿着这身，其实嘴上说得像是被逼的，刚开始我的确也对这身装扮有点不太愿意，可现在倒是有点高兴，因为可以稍微大胆一点，我是指我对他和他对我。其实我也不知道他怎麽突然说我俩是搭档，我以为这个设定只在刚出场的时候，没想到会延伸到现在。于是我心裡起了一点贪念，是不是可以在这短短的一场见面会，和他光明正大一点的互动？

在主持人的话语引导下，我也不知道怎麽成了选美，K怪客在我旁边主持起这个环节，我也不知怎麽就转头对着他，拿起麦克风让他要选我，或许是当自己融入了角色，并配合着设定，理所当然就在这麽多人面前，说出有点撒娇意味的话。

不过我在这裡实名控诉那位第一时间就选择我的人，先生你是怪客不是变态，为什麽要偷摸我！！！

/

接下来的环节我们也很克制的没有太过，儘管我们有了一层武装。

直到表演"It's OK"，我被K怪客拉了下手，要放开的同时又被牵住手，往后一看，原本以为那位怪客要和我鞠躬，我也就下意识的蹲了下，谁知道他单膝下跪，拉着我的手唱完了歌词。  
我到现在还忘不了他看我的眼神，因为那并不是单纯K怪客看着梦露，而是蔡徐坤看着朱正廷。

因为在舞台上，所以我没办法思考那麽多，就接着继续表演，可我的心裡还是在回味他单膝跪在我面前，看着我的眼神。

/

到最后我们俩都受不了舞台的服装和假髮，双双换回了私服，虽然如此，但我们看起来仍然是一对，儘管事实就是如此。

其实我很想趁空档的时候问他为什麽这麽做，可时间还是太敢，于是我就抱着那就豁出去吧，直到见面会结束，还能在台上光明正大的配成一对的时间不多了，那还是先好好享受吧。并且是以蔡徐坤和朱正廷的身份。

 

最后在台上表演主题曲，大家几乎玩嗨了，每个人都蹦蹦跳跳的，包括我。暂时把刚刚的想法全部抛在脑后，尽情的享受最后这一段时光，也在间隙找到他的身影，跑到他身边和他在一起感受巡演最后的舞台。

直到要下台，我又蹦到他身边，和他勾着肩搭着背，一起到了台下。

/

因为先行换装，所以我们趁他们在换衣服的时候，偷偷跑到了没有人在的一间休息室。

关上门，他把我抵在牆上亲吻，我的手环住他的脖子回应着。

分开后，我问他刚刚的举动。他说，想着巡演后有一段时间见不了面，就打算藉着角色玩一场大的，所以导致在说介绍朋友的时候，差点说成了男朋友。我笑他傻，却又很感动。  
又问他，你不怕吗？我没有明说，但知道我问的"怕"，指的是什麽。他回答，就算真的被发现，他也心甘情愿，就算会受伤，那他也会挡下一切。我笑了，都要20岁了，怎麽还这麽莽撞？虽然这麽说着，可我的眼角却湿了。

其实我们都在藉着那副武装，告诉全世界我们相爱的事实。或许大家只当成是为了迎合角色的一场戏，但我们清楚，那不是为了角色，而是为了蔡徐坤和朱正廷，一部属于我们人生的戏。

/

「那单膝下跪怎麽回事？吓死我了。」我对他说。  
「我是想问你，愿不愿意无视路边小丑的口头声讨，和我携手同行？」他看着我，又像刚刚在台上那样，牵着我的手单膝下跪。  
「我愿意。」我感受看着他在我手上套了戒指，并在上面亲吻。


End file.
